Culture Within the Supremacy
Intro When reading the Introduction to Lore, it is important to note that this abridged version of the story is told from the Verdish perspective and often does not include the politics of the opposing factions. Here is an article examining the social structure of the federation known as 'The Supremacy' The Bond of Veradenite The Supremacy is not even the true name of this kingdom. It was a name given to it by the Verdish who attested that the main goal of the kingdom was to promote racial supremacy over the lesser-born mortal races. "Lakai'Veradenite" is the true name of the kingdom. Member Species Originally, The Supremacy was made up of only the race of Katawile (The Dark God's forged race), but overtime it came to assimilate and incorporate other species. * Katawile * Kavown * Nath * Sudiheaton * Human * Kali * Demon Settlements The Supremacy is mostly a Verdite-based kingdom in modern day. Although in ancient times its empire boarders encompassed much of the known world. Verdite * Verias (Capital) * Delasin * Kal'Ion * Nathtar * Alathaway * Eloth'Kai * Jurith * Setigith Airis * Dein'Davuna Governing Ethics In the ancient era, the gods of Darkness were subject to the corruption of Ahkren'Zule. leading to a bloody genocidal spree towards any beings of non Chaos/Dark aspects. As the Chaos gods began to die, the embrace of madness began to fade. The surviving societies slowly reflected this return of control by stressing isolationism as a main tenant of life. However the struggles of the old world did not simply go away, the policies of an Ancient Supremacy caused immediate problems with the neighboring Verdish. Overtime however, the Verdish proved to be worthy of every ounce of hatred they were given before. In the eyes of Lakai'Veradenite, the Verdish are a plague on the world. Ever growing and ever consuming, they warp and rape the land of it's wealth only to find themselves hungering for more. To a member of The Supremacy, the true darkness in the world lies in the insatiable hunger within the hearts of men. Lakai'Veradenite therefore does everything in it's power to stop the growth of man. The old blood-wars of the ancient era have subsided from main political discourse only to give way to the growing fear of mortal creatures of war. This is the source of almost every major conflict in the main Antioch story-line. Anuevin's studies on The Supremacy have always shown that the ultimate goal of their modern kingdoms is to be left alone, and they will purge all lifeforms that impede on that dream. Religion Practices that include worship outside of the Dark Gods is almost non-existent. Members of Lakai'Veradenite are expected to disassociate with religions founded in rivaling kingdoms. (For example, Kelm reverence is often considered heresy) Religious principles stress isolation and this is often why Lakai'Veradenite settlements are constructed in remote or hostile environments. Individual practices attempt to find peace through anechoic chambers designed to remove all sensory input. Official governing policy reflects isolationism as well. Lakai'Veradenite is not known to engage in trade or other relations with any other kingdom, unless provoked through aggressive means. (Such as the ongoing struggles with the Verdish) War is justified through religious means. In order to achieve isolation one must snuff out any beings whose goals are to expand and cover the earth. In the eyes of Lakai'Veradenite, there can be no peace if other beings invade their sacred grounds. (Verdite is considered a holy land) Contradictions When Lakai'Veradenite members say isolationism, they mean as a unified society alone from the influences of the world. Humans often have a hard time conceptualizing the goal of shedding all identity to live as a collective being devoid of all senses. From the human perspective it sounds a lot like death. And this is why there are only a few humans within The Supremacy. Social Hierarchy WIP Veranheaton (Dark Lord) The highest order within Lakai'Veradenite. This house is only populated by beings that have obtained mastery of the Violet Flame. The Veranheaton are the absolute authority within Lakai'Veradenite. Sudiheaton Kaivo (Death Lord Ascendancy) La Kavown Tor-Van (Kavown Death Children) Reclaimers Natharin Blak (Nathtarian Swarm) Jenanon Van (Children of Jenanon) Daily Life WIP Lakai'Veradenite cities are eerily quite. Most time is spent in isolation either through means of hibernation or deep meditation. Crime is unheard of and most activity within a city comes from sectors devoted to defending Lakai'Veradenite interests. However, depending on the state of affairs between The Supremacy and a rival empire, entire cities may come alive as every citizen is expected to contribute to the collective war effort. Leadership WIP Notable Rivalries The Verdish Empire More than any other group, Lakai'Veradenite finds itself in a perpetual struggle with the Verdish people. The Amorias Legion Amorias Imperialism is what triggered Lakai'Veradenite aggression into greater Antioch. The Amorias are seen in the same light as the Verdish and therefore need to be stopped at all cost. The Gods of Chaos Even though technically allies since the old Ancient war, the leadership of Lakai'Veradenite does not often agree with the methods or tactics of the Chaos Gods. The Ill-born infestation was seen as an absolute disaster by dark races of the Supremacy and actually caused severe divides between Chaos and Dark interests. As the Chaos gods began to die in the ancient era, their hold and corruption over the Dark Gods faded away. This is reflected most in the new social policies of The Supremacy. The Ahkrun The Ahkrun have been considered low-born scum to The Supremacy. (WIP) Noteworthy Takeaways Hetone, Dark Lord of Lakai'Veradenite, once questioned a vengeful Verditian Lord, "Did you ever stop to consider that maybe my people were enslaved once too? Were you ever concerned that perhaps humanity didn't have a monopoly on morality? As a Verdish man, I would have thought you could identify with the idea that the sins of your ancestors were no longer yours to bear."